To Be Freinds, or More
by optoclaw
Summary: repost-Jack and Arcee are out on a routine patrol when he shows up. Stingray, a new bot looking to join up with team prime, shows up bringing messed up adventure with him. First Jack is kidnapped by Arachnid, then the Decepticons try to destroy Jasper which causes the world to find out about the 'bots and 'cons. To make matters weirder a new human shows up- full summary inside.
1. A New Bot and New Powers

**To Be Friends, Or More**

I don't profit from other people's ideas, I only borrow them and change them a little. All credit goes to Hasbro/Takkara and the people who inspired my stories.

**Chapter 1: A new bot and new powers**

** Arcee and I were on the road one night, on a routine patrol. It was a nice quiet night. Nothing but the sound of Arcee's engine and the sounds of her tires rolling over the black top, that is until we passed by this old abandoned mining town. As we were passing by we heard the faint sounds of metal on metal clashing together. So we pulled over and radioed the base.**

** "Arcee to base, did anyone radio for backup?" she asked as the clanging and clashing started to get closer.**

** "No, everything is fine. Arcee, is something wrong?" Ratchet said sounding concerned.**

** "There might be, Jack and I were passing by one of the old mining towns in the area when we heard metal clashing. We thought it was one of the others, but now were not sure."**

** "I'll radio Bulkhead and Bumblebee to see if they can get there on time."**

** "Arcee look!" I exclaimed as Arcee turned just enough to see what was going on. Just on the outside of the town there were two bots. One face we recognized automatically as Arachnid, the other was a completely new one. This bot looked really high-tech and really low-tech at the same time.**

** Just when Arcee was about to go help him out Arachnid struck with one of her bladed legs, which the new bot blocked with one of his arms instead of one the two swords he held in either hand. Arcee had just been given proof of just how thick his armor was, and instead of striking back with one of his swords, he sheathed them and started knocking Arachnid senseless with his fists.**

** The next thing Arcee and I saw was the new bot doing a round house kick to Arachnids face sending her flying at least 20 ft. backwards into a small rock wall. Then in the blink of an eye his hands turned into what looked like the barrels of a mini-gun, but when he started shooting there were no bullets. What came out of his guns were pulses of energon. He was only shooting for less than 20 seconds when Arachnid finally decided that it wasn't worth it and flew away in her helicopter form.**

** As she left the new bot looked at us. He just stood there staring at us for almost a minute, then he started coming our way. As he was closing in on us Arcee decided that it was time to transform and take a battle stance.**

** That's when I remembered that robot that Silas created as a knockoff of Optimus, the knockoff that MECH made.**


	2. Misunderstanding and Confusion

**Chapter 2: Misunderstanding and confusion**

** As the bot gets closer Jack can't help but think that maybe MECH isn't the one who made it. The glowing of the eyes were blue instead of the eerie orange color that they were on the knockoff. Arcee on the other hand just didn't care, she **_**had**_** to keep Jack safe, she **_**needed**_** to keep Jack safe. As the bot was about to stop and speak, a familiar vortex opened up behind Jack and Arcee, telling them that backup had just arrived.**

** Just as Arcee finished her thought Bulkhead and Bumblebee came out of the Ground Bridge, blasters ready and itch-en to fight. As the new bot gave a look of shock, he turned and ran. Bulkhead and Bumblebee acted quickly running after him and tackling the new bot to the ground. After tackling him they drug him through the Ground Bridge, hands bound by makeshift handcuffs made of remolded steel with an outer shell of cybertronian metal to re-enforce the cuffs on the outside.**

** "Is there a reason you brought an unknown cybertronian into our base!? You could have very surely compromised our location!" Ratchet asked while scolding them.**

** "Well he was fighting against Arachnid so..." Jack trailed off when Ratchet held his hand up to silence the teen.**

** "Well if you hadn't noticed Arachnid went rogue when she was betrayed by Megatron. She could have easily thought that this new bot was a new recruit and was sent to gain his trust by destroying her. A thought that I myself am having right now."**

** "Well he could have attacked Arcee and I when he had the chance but he didn't, so that has to prove that he wasn't from Megatron and didn't come from M.E.C.H."**

** "And you think that there's a chance that he's on our side?"**

** "Hello I'm standing right here and not deaf." the new bot said as the makeshift magnetic handcuffs fell to the floor.**

** "Oh and by the way, the names Stingray."**

** Ever body just stared in ah for a moment before one rowdy teenager spoke up.**

** "Cooool, so what do you transform into, do you have a third form, what type of guns do you have, do you have swords like Wheeljack's or a mace like Bulkhead, and..." Just as Miko was about to ask another question all of her previous questions were answered in nearly the exact same pace they were asked.**

** "I don't have a vehicle form yet, no I don't have a third form, never have and never will, I have high-tech pulse mini-guns for blasters, no I don't have swords like Wheeljack's (although I have no idea who he is) the blades I have are straight edge, and although I have no clue what your next question is, I know who you are." Stingray said that last sentence so confidently it was scary. He was asked to explain and sure enough, he did.**

** "For starters the oldest teens name is Jack, his mother is June, the girls name is Miko, the youngest kids name is Rafael otherwise known as Raf, and the government agent you guys know is special agent William Fowler. Care for me to share more information I shouldn't know?"**

** All of the autobots, and humans, in the room were stunned. They had no clue how this new bot had that kind of information and they weren't sure that they wanted to know. That's when Optimus Prime walked in.**

** "So who is the new bot?" Optimus asked as he came to a halt on the edge of the room. He was quickly briefed on everything that has happened. As he came to an understanding he realized that on the wrong side the information that their new companion Stingray held could be dangerous and very, very lethal.**


	3. I Can Fight, How About You

**Chapter 3: I can fight, how about you**

** It was a chilly night out, barely any cars on the roads. As a man closes down for the night he is unaware of the giant robotic form sneaking past him in the shadows of the alleyways. As the man finally starts to leave the robot allows a small to escape his lips. He had finally reached his destination, the local car dealer ship he had set his sights on. As he lurks in the shadows of the car dealer ship, he sees a car that suits him just fine. He stares at the 1995 Lamborghini in the far right corner of the lot, he gives another small smile to himself as a blue light emanates from his eyes.**

** As Jack is finally getting ready to lie down for the night he hears an explosion off towards the center of town. He quickly puts his shoes, which he had just taken off, back on and races out of his room to the one car garage that currently hosted as the resting place of his autobot guardian.**

** "Arcee did you here that to?" Jack asked sounding a bit worried.**

** "So it wasn't just me, get your helmet and hop on."**

** As Jack and Arcee ride towards the source of the first explosion they start to hear more explosions and sounds of battle. Once they reached the intersection which led to the KO Burger, which is also the home of Jacks Part time Job as a window worker, they saw Stingray get flung across the street into a neighboring building not far from the leader of the decepticons himself, Megatron. As Megatron started to come closer to the still slightly stunned Stingray he notices' Jack and Arcee out of the corner of his optics.**

** "Ah, the human Jack and his partner Arcee. I wonder how Optimus would feel if one of his human friends were to be, oh I don't know, killed in cold blood? I know that it would do wonders for me." Megatron said with an evil grin. After hearing that Stingray jumped into action, literally. He kicked his feet into the air in front of him and launched himself onto his pedes. Then with a swiftness Megatron didn't know he had, Stingray round house kicked the war lord in the face like he did Arachnid. Except this time instead of being knocked onto his back after flying through the air for 20 ft., he skidded backwards 20 ft., still standing.**

** At that Megatron looked at Stingray with a look of total shock, then anger. He rushed forward, sword drawn, yelling at the top of his vocal processor. He struck at Stingray with a hatred that he normally reserved for Optimus. As Megatron's sword was about to come in contact with Stingrays neck, he drew his twin swords at the last second, effectively blocking his opponents attack.**

** "ARCEE, JACK, RUN! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF FOR AS LONG AS I CAN!" Stingray yelled as he deflected three more of Megatron's devastating blows with small grunts as he strained to block the attacks.**

** "Then you'll have to come with us, we won't leave without you." Arcee yelled over the clashing metal.**

** "NO, I'M TAKING THIS AS MY CHANCE TO PROVE TO OPTIMUS THAT I'M ON YOU'RE SIDE. NOW GO!"**

** And with that, Arcee and Jack left as fast as they could. In Arcee's rear view mirror was Stingray getting his backside handed to him by the former gladiator. With one last block Stingray was able to get out of his position and transform into his new vehicular form, tailing after Jack and Arcee, Megatron not to far behind him.**

** "RATCHET WE NEED AN EMERGENCE GROUND BRIDGE NOW!" Arcee yelled into her comm-link. Just as she past the next intersection the ground bridge activated, leaving Stingray to fend for himself.**

**He thought that they had just left him there to die. Then he realized that the Ground Bridge was still open, waiting for him to come through. So he started to go as fast as he could, leaving Megatron in the dust. The Ground Bridge started to close once he entered. Megatron was just about reach in and grab him when it fully closed, leaving the energon hungry tyrant to yell out his frustrations in loneliness.**


	4. A Decision Worthwhile

**Chapter 4: A decision worth while**

** As Stingray came through the ground bridge he was greeted by Ratchet.**

** "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU TOOK ON MEGATRON!" Ratchet yelled at the top of his vocal processor.**

** "Hey, I was the one who was attacked first, all I did was sneak into to town at the cover of night in order to get a vehicle mode. Which I succeeded in getting thank you very much."**

** "Well you didn't have to take on Megatron after wards."**

** "Well I would've commend for an emergency Ground Bridge if someone would have given me the comm. Signal to their base. And two I didn't have the location to the base so I couldn't have driven back."**

** "What our new friend says is the truth." Optimus said as he walked in from his quarters.**

** "And how would you know this Optimus, it's not like you followed him." Bulkhead said while he laughed.**

** "That's exactly what he did Bulkhead, I may not know how to spot a tailer, but I do know how to hack equipment without using a console, that and I also know how to read minds."**

** "So that's how you got that information on Miko, big mistake by telling us your secret." Bulkhead said with a small smile.**

** "I think not Bulkhead, Stingray has shown me that he is worthy to be an autobot."**


	5. I'll Do Anything For Love

**Chapter 5: I'll do anything for love**

** One week has passed since Stingray has joined the team. He was assigned to protect Jacks mom June. No one said Jack was comfortable with this since she was assigned to a new recruit.**

** "Um, Arcee?"**

** "Yes Jack?"**

** "That car has been behind us ever since the highway."**

** "Do you recognize the vehicle?"**

** "I don't know, it's too far away for me to tell."**

** "Then hang on were making a U-turn." The sound of screeching tires filled the air as the duo turned around. As the driver in the other car sees what's happening he pulls over, like a cop and a drunk driver. Except the two vehicles were facing completely different directions.**

** "What's his problem, he just stopped." Jack said confused.**

** "I don't know, but something's not right."**

** "Hang on a second. That's Vince."**

** "What's he doing following us?"**

** "I don't know but I guess we'll find out." As Jack and Arcee come to a stop Vince got out of his car.**

** "Hey Darby, how ya doin'?"**

** "Why were you following me Vince?" Jack asked with a hateful tone.**

** "Well I was just hoping that you and your stupid little bike could give me a little one on one rematch, considering we weren't able to finish our last race." As the two teens continued to talk a familiar red Aston Marton started to come into view down the road a ways. When the car drives past at full speed and makes an abrupt stop for no reason at all, Jack realizes that something bad was going to happen soon. **

** "What's that dude's problem?" Vince asked looking at the vehicle strangely.**

** Just then the car turns around and starts driving towards them slowly. After a few moments Vince finally realized something was wrong.**

** "Um, Darby? Do you see something missing? Like the driver."**

** "Uh...n..no, I don't s...see anything wrong." Right after Jack spoke the sports car transformed into a bot that Jack, and Arcee, know all too well, Knockout.**

** "Well Jack, it's nice to see again. Too bad you and your little friend won't be alive long enough for you to enjoy it your selves." Knockout said with an evil grin.**

** "Hold on a second tin can..."**

** "The name's Knockout, pipsqueak."**

** "And my names Vince, but listen here. I'm not Darby's friend."**

** "Then why are you aaaaaahhhh!"**

** Knockout yelled as Arcee kicked him in the back.**

** "Jack I know how much you hate Vince, but get him out of here!" Arcee yelled as Knockout got up.**

** "YOU RUIND MY FINISH YOU RECHID BITCH!" Knockout yelled as he turned his hand into his surgical saw blade. Arcee evaded every strike she could as Jack and Vince tried to get away. The teens drove as fast as Vince's muscle car could go, only something bigger than Knockout ended up intercepting them. It was the decepticon seeker known as Dreadwing.**

** "Hello Jack Darby, I'm afraid that you are going to have to come with us." Vince, not wanting to be captured with his nemesis, backed up just fast and far enough that he rammed into Knockout sending him to the ground.**

** "Ah man I just got that buffed from my last race." Vince said frustratedly as he switched gears back into drive and began to dodge the red and blue seeker.**

** "Vince this isn't the time to worry about your cares buff job. Now keep driving!"**

** "Well we can't if they're blocking the road!"**

** "Then were going to have to go off road, MAKE A RIGHT!" Jack yelled as he pulled on the steering wheel.**

** "What the hell are you doing!?" Vince exclaimed.**

** "If we stay on the road it'll be easier for them to block us off, but if we go off road there's more places to go in order to get away. LOOK OUT!" Jack yelled as Dreadwing landed in front of them. Vince pressed as hard as he could on the breaks, unfortunately for him it didn't stop Dreadwing from caving in the whole front end of the vehicle with his fist.**

** "GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Arcee yelled as she landed an air kick to Dreadwing's face.**

** "Jack, Vince get out of the car and run, NOW!" Just as Arcee told them they got out of the car and ran as fast as they could. As they ran Jack got out his phone only to get it knocked away in an explosion. They kept running, but to no avail. That's when Jack spotted a small rock mountain they could hide behind for a little bit.**

** "Vince I need to borrow your phone." Jack told him.**

** "Why, what happened to yours."**

** "An explosion knocked it out of my hand." When he said that last sentence Arcee ran behind the rock.**

** "AH, get out of here!"**

** "It's OK she's on our side."**

** "Jack are you okay?" Arcee said with obvious concern on her face.**

** "Ya, I'm fine, are you okay?"**

** "Hey aren't you guys worried about me?" Vince asked a bit frustrated.**

** "Not really but we still have to keep you safe, Arcee can you still contact base?" Jack asked, with genuine concern in his voice.**

** "Unfortunately no. The 'cons must have jammed the signal. What about your sell?"**

** "If your comms. kaput than a cell signal is too. Besides I lost it when an explosion hit right next to me."**

** "I still have my phone, don't know how much use it'll be though."**

** "First things first Jack and I need to get you back to town and in your own house, where it's nice and safe."**

** "Or I can just wait for you guys to make a run for it and when they go after you it'll be easier for me to get back to town." Vince said sounding just as selfish as he usually is. A minute later Jack and Arcee drive out from behind the rock like it was the last day of their lives. Arcee moved her mirrors just enough to see Vince running back towards town. She then moved her mirrors into the opposite direction just in time to see the decepticons coming towards Jack and herself.**

** After about 20 minutes they eventually lost them again and took refuge at the same mining town where they first met Stingray.**

** "Jack did you get hurt during our escape?"**

** "Na, I'm fine, but you're not."**

** "I'll be fine, it's just a mesh wound."**

** "You call getting a two ft. slash in your armor a mesh wound?"**

** "Jack I said I'll be fine."**

** "Yea try telling me that when your tied down on a corners table on the **_**Nemesis**_**."**

** "Jack why are you so negative all of a sudden."**

** "I don't know, I just... I can't explain. It's just hard to tell someone how you feel when you..." Jack was just about to finish his sentence when he heard a small rumbling noise. Then in a split second Jack was falling. Neither of them knew what was happening until it was too late. She couldn't save him in time.**

** "Jack come back! I don't want to lose you to. I love you Jack."**


	6. Save Me From This Nightmare

**Chapter 6: Save me from this nightmare**

** As Jack woke up he realized something was wrong. He was alone in an old mining tunnel. The only light around was from the hole that he had fallen through and a tiny lantern witch had somehow managed to stay lit for god knows how long. When he looked up all he could see was stars through the hole.**

** "Arcee, are you still there" Jack asked, fear eminent in his voice. All he heard was the sound of chirping crickets. Since Arcee was obviously looking for an entrance big enough to get into the tunnels. Jack decided to try to find his own way out, and just in case he decided to mark where he has been so that he wouldn't get lost. That and if Arcee found her way to the spot he fell into, she could follow the path he made. As he's walking he starts drawing X's on the walls. After about 10 min. of walking Jack starts hearing sounds of metal plated feet hitting the ground. Jacks first thought was that it was Arcee.**

** "Arcee, are you there?" He was only greeted with a voice he thought he wouldn't here for a while.**

** "Oh you really think I'm Arcee Jack. You know better than that" Arachnid said. Her voice sounded like it came from up ahead.**

** "Oh no." Jack said as Arachnid rounded the corner with a wicked smile on her face.**

** "What's wrong Jack, I thought that you liked our little play dates. Because Primus knows I do." Half a mile away Arcee wonders the underground mines, looking for her lost friend and secret love.**

** "ARCEE HELP!"**

** "Jack?! I'm coming Jack don't worry." Arcee called back already in a panic. As she's running through the maze of tunnels Arcee finds the hole Jack entered from and follows the trail Jack had placed on the walls. **_**Oh, Jack please be alright.**_

** "If you want your little human partner back you're going to have to hunt me down. You have exactly one week before I kill him. Time starts now. But just to make this a little bit fairer I'll give you a little hint. Look in the wreckage of Vince's car." Arachnid said with an evil laugh.**

** "WHERE ARE YOU YOU COWARDLY BITCH! And what have you done with Jack?!"**

** "Ah, ah, don't get so testy. Or Jack here sees his god sooner than expected."**

** "Don't you do anything to him Arachnid, it's me you want."**

** "On the contrary my dear girl, I want both of you. Jack destroyed my ship and you were the one that kept me busy as he did so. Oh and Arcee, tick tock. Times running out."**

** "No, Arachnid, come back!" Arcee yelled as she started to break down. **_**Why does stuff like this always happen to me?**_


	7. Mission in Progress

**Chapter 7: Mission in progress**

** As Arcee came to a stop next to the still smoking pile of wreckage that was Vince's car, she realized that the sun was rising. She removed the already loose passenger seat only to see a bag with the logo of the K.O. Drive Threw on it. She thought that it was just a random bag that Vince had forgotten to throw out, so she kept searching. She couldn't find anything else, so she looked more closely at the bag.**

** In the bag was a set of cord-nets. And the symbol of a spider.**

** "So the next clue is at the K.O. Drive in, hm. OK Arachnid let's see what you're up to."**

** Later at the autobot base...**

** "YOU LOST MY SON TO A DEMENTED SPIDER BASED BITCH AND YOU LET HER GET AWAY!? ARE YOU INSANE!?" June yelled at the top of her lungs.**

** "Please June, calm down. This is just a big misunderstanding." Stingray said trying his best to calm down the ticked off mother.**

** "A misunderstanding, a Misunderstanding, HAVE YOU LOST IT TO?! THATS MY SON OUT THERE WITH THAT WICKED SPIDER ROBOT THAT LIKES TO TORRAMENT PEOPLE AND YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?! YOU HAVE ALL LOST YOUR GOD DAMN MINDS."**

** "June I assure you I will get him back. Arachnid was dumb enough to give me clues as to where she's hiding. All's I need is for someone to go inside the K.O. Drive in to get the next clue." Arcee said with confidence.**

** "How do you know she's not playing you just so she can worry us to death then send us a video of her killing him right in front of our eyes." June said her voice clearly breaking.**

** "Because June, if there's anybody who knows Arachnid as well as I do then they can plain out tell you that when it comes to the game she won't do anything but sit still and be patient." Just then an unfamiliar voice came out of nowhere.**

** "Well then you're in luck my robotic friend." All of the bots and humans looked in every direction the human voice could have come from, but didn't find anything.**

** "Hello I'm up here." said the new voice. Still no one knew where the new voice came from, until Optimus looked up at the ventilation shaft and saw the 13 year old sitting there like it was no problem.**

** "How did you get up there?" Optimus asked with a hint of confusion in his voice. That's when everybody else looked where Optimus was and saw the new comer.**

** "Awesome so..." before she could even get out the first four words of her first question it was answered.**

** "For one I flew up here, two I am more powerful then you think, three yes I have special weapons, more than two I might add, four I can turn into a vehicle, and five your Miko, your June, your Raf, your William, your Prime, your Ratchet, your Arcee, your Bulkhead, your Bumblebee, and the kid that has been kidnapped by the bot you guys call Arachnid is Jack, Junes son I may add. What it's not like Stingray doesn't have the same information as I do. Oh and my name is Donnavon peters."**

** All in the room was so shocked that he knew all of their names and answered Miko's questions before she even asked.**

** "That was scary." Miko stated struggling to keep her voice steady.**

** "You can say that again" Raf said struggling to do the same. Just as Raf finished his sentence Donnavon stood up, smiled, jumped into the air, and then did several spinning flips (where you are spinning like a drill as your flipping through the air) turning into water vapor as soon as he hit the ground. Then with another puff of water vapor he rematerialized on the couch.**

** "How did..." Agent Fowler tried to ask before getting interrupted.**

** "Like I said, I can do things even the autobots and decepticons wish they can do." as soon as he finished that last sentence a bag of open Doritos and a Dr. Pepper appeared in his hands.**

** "Oh and just to save you guys an entire week of searching, I'll tell you where all of the locations to the clues are. Unfortunately I only know the general location not the full location."**

** "Well it's better than nothing." Bumblebee beeped as he transformed ready to go.**

** Three days past and only two clues were left (in one of the clues there was a set number of how many clues to go). All of the autobots and humans were searching now. Even Donnavon himself. Just blindly searching was getting them nowhere fast. Later on that day all autobots and humans were at base, except Miko and Bulkhead. Everyone was deep in a discussion on where the last two clues could be when Bulkhead drove in full speed sliding to a stop as Miko hopped out.**

** "We found one of the last two clues!" Miko yelled as Bulkhead transformed.**

** "Where did you guys find it?" Raf asked excitedly.**

** "Can you guys believe it was just etched into a random brick on a random building."**

** "Well did you guys write it down?" Bumblebee beeped.**

** "Even better, the actual brick." Bulkhead said with a little laugh as Miko held it up. **_**One more clue and I'll be able to finally find Jack. **_**Arcee thought.**


	8. We Found Him! But We Were To

**Chapter 8: We found him! But we were to**

** The time is 9:30 at night. Everybody's searching the area were the last clue was supposed to be. Next thing I know Optimus is broadcasting on the comm. to return to base the last clue has been found. Once everybody's back at base they realize the last clue is a voice recorder.**

** "**_**Like the humans say ' I was under your noses the hole time, ha, ha, ha, haaa."**_

__**"What does she mean by that?!" June asked irritation written all over her features.**

** "Well she definitely wouldn't be dumb enough to go back to her ship, we know where it is. She wouldn't risk it." Arcee said sounding really frustrated.**

** "That's exactly what she wants you to think." Donnavon and Stingray said at the same time.**

** "Listen Arcee, you and I both know Arachnid will do anything we think she won't. This means she would go to her ship and want you to think that she didn't."**

** "That is a good point Donnavon, we should go on your hunch. But be cautious. Since her ship, or what's left of it, is in the woods we'll be walking right onto her turfs. AUTOBOTS ROLL OUT!" Optimus said as Ratchet activated the ground bridge.**

** Meanwhile at Arachnids ship...**

** "Jaaack, it's time to come back to mother spider." Arachnid said as she walked by the tree Jack was hiding behind.**

** Only three days left before the end of your life, so might as well come back already." just then a familiar sound echoed through the woods.**

** "Here that Jack, it's your friends. Unless you're fast enough to get to your friends before I kill you then you'll be safe."**

** "I thought you said once they figured out where we were then you'll let me go." Jack said with a hint of fear in his voice.**

** "Yes I did say that, but I didn't say how they'd get you back." Arachnid said with an evil grin as she homed in on the tree.**

** "Then the race is on." Jack said as he bolted towards the sound of the ground bridge.**

** Where the autobots are...**

** All of the autobots were searching the ship when I heard my voice being called. As I stepped outside, I heard the voice more clearly.**

** "**_**Arcee, I'm over here**__**.**_**" off into the distance I could see a humanoid shape being chased by a spider looking robot. I didn't even have to wait until the figures got closer in order to know who they were.**

** "JACK I'M COMING!" I yelled as I took off as fast as I could.**

** "STINGRAY TRIE TO CATCH UP WITH ARCEE!" Optimus said as all of the autobots took off at full speed.**

** "Arcee I'll get Arachnid while you get Jack back to base." Stingray said as he started to pass me. As soon as I stopped to pick up Jack Stingray ran past at top speed drawing his swords.**

** "I believe you have a score to settle with me Arachnid." Stingray said as his swords collided with all eight of Arachnids bladed legs.**

** "Considering you beat me in our last fight, yes."**

** "Stingray it's time to go our objective is finished here, we need to leave now!" Optimus yelled over the sounds of metal clashing against metal.**

** "See you later, Arachnid" Stingray said as he started to fire on her. He kept shooting until he was close enough to turn around and run through. Arachnid gave out a hiss of defeat as the ground bridge closed. Meanwhile at the autobot base everybody's crowded around the examination table greeting Jack, glad that he was safe. That's when Stingray and Ratchet walked in.**

** "Glad you're okay kid." he said as Ratchet was scanning him.**

** "Good news is that nothing important was damaged, the bad news is that four of his ribs are broken." Ratchet said as he finished his scan.**

** "I'll take four broken ribs over having him dead." June said relieved. The next thing they knew Agent Fowlers phone started ringing.**

** "This is Fowler. What?! You can't be serious! OK I'll tell them. The 'cons have just started attacking Jasper. For what reasons we don't know, your orders are to get there as quickly as possible before your kind is exploited on the 5:00 news."**

** "Agent Fowler I'm afraid that we are too late to stop the news footage." Ratchet said as the news came on.**

** "**_**We're sorry to interrupt your normally scheduled programing, but there is a rumor of giant alien robots attacking Jasper, Nevada, Yolanda?**_

_** "This is Yolanda Nikolai reporting from inside of the now almost destroyed Jasper as giant alien robots are tearing this place apart. Hang on a minute, some type of vortex has seemed to open in front of what seems to be the leader of this new species. There is another one, no six more."**_

"_**Megatron this ends here and now."**_

" _**If I recall Prime, that is what you said the last time."**_

"_**The two seem to be fighting against each other now. **_

"_**Arcee, Stingray evacuate the humans. Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee take out the vehicon's. Megatron is mine. **_

"_**Looks like we just might be saved. This has been Yolanda Nikolai reporting."**_

_** All of those pore people in Jasper will really need a miracle just to survive.**_


	9. What Happens in Jasper

**Chapter 9: What happens in Jasper, is shared with the world**

** "HELP US!" Yolanda yelled as a building started to fall. She thought that both of them were going to die, that is until Bulkhead saved them from the falling ruble by blocking it with his arms.**

** "Didn't you hear Optimus, follow Arcee and Stingray out of here." Bulkhead said as he got up and ripped a vehicon's spark out.**

** "Didn't you hear me I said RUN!"**

** "Right come on Brundan." The two started to run off into the direction that the other humans were being evacuated to. Ratchet had programmed the Ground Bridge to redirect the people that came through into a military base for them to stay in until Jasper could be rebuilt.**

** "Hey lady, you and your friend have to go through the Ground Bridge." Arcee said to Yolanda as she continued to set up her tri-pod.**

** "I can't leave yet, the world needs to see what's happening here." Yolanda said defiantly.**

** "Well then you'd better hurry up, the fight's getting closer."**

** "Arcee what are you doing, we're supposed to be robots in disguise." Stingray said sounding a bit frustrated.**

** "Well our cover's already been blown, not to mention that her broadcast earlier was probably cast worldwide. So what's wrong with her leaving a camera here anyway."**

** "This is Yolanda Nikolai reporting from the outskirts of Jasper, Nevada. There seems to be two different factions of this new race of sentient beings. Some of the good ones are still in there fighting for our safety. Two of them helped the residents of the town to escape. The evil robots are being led by the big silver one, so just know that out of that whole race of beings there are some that are looking out for us.**

** "Ma'am you need to go, now." Arcee said as Yolanda finished her sentence.**

** "I CAN SEE KNOCKOUT, IM GOING AFTER HIM." Stingray yelled as he bolted forwards. As Knockout saw this he transformed and got out his electrically charged staff. As the two fought Yolanda got up from her position on the ground, mounted the camera onto the tripod, and ran through the ground bridge. **_**SCREEEEEEECH. **_**The sound filled the air as Stingray drug the tip of his sword against Knockouts chassis. The decepticon had barley backed up enough to keep from getting the slash 4 ft. threw his chest.**

** "AAAH, WHAT IS WITH YOU AUTOBOTS AND SCRATCHING MY FINISH!" Knockout yelled as he went for a killing blow, but somehow got knocked out in the process.**

** "Every single autobot must get out of the town right now. This place is going up in smoke." They heard Donnavon say over the comm.. Over the last few days the autobots had learned to do what he said, when he said it.**

** "AUTOBOTS RETREIT TO THE GROUND BRIDGE FOR IMMEDIATE EVACUATION." Optimus yelled into the comm. link.**

** "You're not going anywhere Optimus Prime. Like you said, we and this here and now."**

** "One shall stand..."**

** "And one shall fall." Megatron finished as he gave a wicked scowl. Not a minute later there was huge blast as the whole city went up in an explosion bigger than a mushroom cloud. As the Ground Bridge started to close Optimus, and the camera, came through. And with that everyone at the military base started to cheer. However, when the U.S. troops started to pour into the room, all became quiet. That's when they saw General Brice.**

** "General Brice what is the meaning of this." Optimus asked as a look of ****shock came across his face.**

** "I'm sorry Optimus but the higher ups seem to think that both factions were in on destroying the town. They want you and your team taken into custody." The general said with a sad expression on his face.**

** "Over my dead ass body." came the familiar voice from out of nowhere. Then in a puff of water vapor Donnavon appeared right in front of everyone, battered, beaten, **_**weak.**_

** "If your government is going to try to capture the autobots, then you're going to have to go threw me first." Donnavon stated with a look that meant that he meant business. Then out of nowhere pieces of metal started forming on his body. With a closer look Optimus saw that it was coming from inside of him. Then just as he finished his analysis, the thirteen year old started to gain size as more pieces of metal formed on his body until he looked like he was a decepticon drill platform with a cockpit on his back big enough to house five to six humans.**

** Right after this just happened the ground bridge reactivated and Jack came through. Serra and Vince had just made their way to the autobots when he did.**

** "Jack you know these... these things." Serra said, surprise written all over her face.**

** "Hey were not things missy, were autobots." Arcee said with a bit of attitude in her voice.**

** "Are you guys going to go through already? Because I'm pretty sure they have helicopters on their way to your base right now." Donnavon said as two swords appeared in his hands from streams of water. Everybody took that as their cue to leave, and they did. As soon as they were back at base Optimus started inputting codes into the main computer, locking out systems. After he was finished with that he activated all ghost protocols. From that point on they were in hiding. Optimus chose to reassign Stingray to another partner, who just so happened to be Vince. Optimus took June as his charge and Ratchet to Serra.**


	10. Ghost

**Chapter 10: ghost**

** "**_**Two years have passed since the Jasper incident and the police and the military are still looking for 22 year old Jackson Darby, 34 year old June Darby, 19 year old Miko Nakadai, 15 year old Rafael Esquivel, 21 year old Serra Justice, 22 year old Vince Satler, and Donnavon Peters. His age is unknown. In other news..."**_

__**"Arcee I was listening to that." Jack said as Shine Downs song Second chance came on. As the song starts playing, he decides to be quite and listen. The song goes like this.**

_**My eyes are open wide, by the way, I made it through the day.**_

_** I watch the world outside, by the way, I'm leaven out today.**_

_** I just saw Haley's comet Julie, So why you always running place.**_

_** Even the man in the moon disappeared, somewhere in the stratosphere.**_

_** Tell my mother, tell my father. I've done the best I can.**_

_** To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand.**_

_** I'm not angry, I'm just saying. Sometimes goodbye is a second chance.**_

_** Please don't cry one tear for me, I'm not afraid, of what I have to say.**_

_** This is my one and only voice, so listen close, it's only for today.**_

_** I just saw Haley's comet Julie, so why you always running in place.**_

_** Even the man in the moon disappeared, somewhere in the stratosphere.**_

_** Tell my mother, tell my father. I've done the best I can.**_

_** To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand.**_

_** I'm not angry, I'm just saying. Sometimes goodbye is a second chance.**_

_** Here is my chance. This is my chance.**_

_** Tell my mother, tell my father. I've done the best I can.**_

_** To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand.**_

_** I'm not angry, I'm just saying. Sometimes goodbye is a second chance.**_

_** Sometimes goodbye is chance, sometimes goodbye is a second chance.**_

** "Glad I changed the station now?" Arcee asked with her innocent voice as they drove down the highway.**

** "I guess so. You know that song kind of tells me that we'll have a chance at actually getting our lives back."**

** "True but nothing will be exactly as it was before, you know that right?"**

** "I guess you're right. Now that the whole world knows about bot's and 'cons, who's to say they won't try to get our autographs once we get our lives back on track." Arcee gave a little laugh to that last comment before adding in...**

** "Then we'd probably be on the run forever."**

** "Ha, ha, ha, yeah. Hey what's that up ahead?" Jack asked as they started to near a parked, yet very familiar, Peter Build semi. There was a sign in the window that said make a right. So they did. After they had been going down the road for about half a mile, they saw an abandoned warehouse. The semi behind them turned on its turn signal letting them know where to go next. As they pulled into the warehouse the two saw five familiar faces.**

** "Hey burger boy, how ya doing." Miko said in an excited tone.**

** "It's been awhile Darby. So what did we miss?" Vince said in his usual tone of voice.**

** "Nice to see you guys again, and Vince. Hey where's Donnavon at?" Jack asked with a bit of confusion in his voice as he dismounted Arcee, allowing her to transform.**

** "My guess is he was either captured or didn't receive any one of the two signals we sent." Stingray said, further confusing Jack.**

** "Wait a second. There were two signals? All's we saw was Optimus sitting on the side of the road with a sign in his window."**

** "That's because the first signal was the song you heard before seeing me. I believe it was called Second Chance by a man that goes by the nickname of Shine Down. And I do believe that Donnavon had sent June and I a message other than the song." Optimus said as everyone started to look a bit confused.**

** "Donnavon sent us a code word threw the radio that he knew we could decipher easily. The code word was kryptonite shackles. Didn't Donnavon tell us that his weakness was a type of rock called kryptonite and that in the right amount it could weaken his powers exponentially." June said as to clear up what Optimus had just said. Just then they heard Second Chance start playing and knew Donnavon was there.**

** "That code word was to tell you that we need to get the team back together so we can disguise what our next move is." Donnavon said as he appeared in front of them with a puff of water vapor. William Fowler standing right beside him.**

** "Nice to see the whole team again." Bill said with a small smile.**

** "Nice to see you to Agent Fowler, what calls you to be in our presence?" Optimus asked as Bill turned around.**

** "Well I thought that I could help you with your current situation." he said as he pulled out a small file with the word M.E.C.H. labeled on the tab.**

** "We've had growing reports of M.E.C.H. sightings all over the U.S. the past couple of weeks now. And I'm hoping that I can convince Uncle Sam to wipe the kids records clean, and get you back on the allies list. Hang on a second who are those two?" Bill asked as he was pointing at Vince and Serra.**

** "For one the girl's Serra and the guy's Vince, there the two that left with us that day." Arcee said with a small look of disgust towards Vince. But just as usual Vince had no clue.**

** "Oh, well I don't really pay that much attention to the news. Okay the guys at the pentagon are going to start wandering where I am, everything about your past run ins with M.E.C.H. and everything we've learned about them over the past two years is in that folder. Let's go Donnavon, I don't want the higher ups to know about my little meeting with '**_**The enemy**_**'." Bill said emphasizing **_**'The enemy'**_** with finger quotes. It only took Donnavon a couple of seconds to get Bill back to the pentagon and back. This time he used his super speed to travel past Mach four in order to be there and back without drawing to much attention (if anything he called even more attention to himself by traveling 10,000 miles over the speed limit. I'd like to see a cop catch someone traveling that fast. Cops: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!).**

** Once he was back they started to discuss the plan, but couldn't come up with a good one. So they decided to get back on the road for the time being, and use the song when they need to get back together. Donnavon did have to remind them to listen to the tone of voice, because other people like the song too. After saying their goodbyes all autobots and humans left.**

** Meanwhile on the Nemesis**

** "I told you Soundwave our leader is offline, cu put, no more." Knockout said sure of himself that he was right. Soundwave only pointed at his master lying on the exam table and played back a part of a conversation he had recorded.**

** "Dark energon does wanders my liege, I wander why we didn't look for it early on in the war." Knockout heard himself say as the playback finished.**

** "Yes I did say that, what were you doing listening in on our conversation anyways?" The other bot only had a blank screen as the answer. Then he pointed at the body again, this time with a small menacing movement, telling Knockout that he had used his last warning. He gave out a small growl before moving to get a small shard of the blood of Unicron.**

** "As you wish, **_**general**_**." He came back a couple of minutes later with a shard of the diamond looking crystal. He then moved towards Megatron's life less carcass, stopping right beside his fallen leader and griped the shard with both hands, plunging it right into the center of the larger bots spark chamber. With a burst of darkness Megatron started to rise, knocking back his colleges a few inches. But his colorskeam automatically changed to purple with silver highlights around his pelvic, foot, hand, and face areas. Even the ion blaster on his right arm was upgraded. Then with a jolt Megatron came online.**

** "I AM GALVATRON!" he yelled at the top of his vocal possessors. Then everything went quit as he closed his eyes and leveled his head out with his body. Then his eyes darted open and he started to give out orders to Soundwave.**

** "Soundwave, tell me all of what happened while I was incapacitated." Soundwave's vid. screen automatically turned on a recording of the news. As Galvatron watched the reports, his normal facial features slowly tuned into a smile full of glee and deception.**

** "Soundwave, walk with me. You have to fill me in on more than that." With that Galvatron and his General exited the room, leaving Knockout to his thoughts. **_**This just doesn't seem right, I'll have to bide my time.**_


	11. Feelings Admitted

**Chapter 11: Feelings admitted**

** It was a peaceful summer's day in July, last night Arcee and I sat quietly on top of a hill outside of one of the towns we had passed through and watched the fireworks. As I was sitting next to her I couldn't help but think, did she have the same feelings for me as I did for her. Little did I know that in just a few hours we'd both be confessing. When I awoke I saw that Arcee was not next to me anymore. As I looked around I saw that she was over to my right in a proneing position.**

** "Arcee, what are you doing over there?" I asked as I walked over. She quickly pulled me down and pointed to the group of bots not too far off.**

** "Decepticons, half a mile." She said in a whisper.**

** "Well what are they doing here, why now? It's been two years without any sightings. I was kind of hoping it would be longer."**

** "I was to, but unfortunately it wasn't meant to be." She said as she backed away. We stayed as hidden as we could until we reached the road. Arcee and I hid in a ditch until we were sure that there was nobody nearby. Then Arcee came out and transformed, allowing me to get on before she took off. We weren't on the road for more than two hours when a helicopter suddenly appeared behind us. At first we thought it was Agent Fowler, but he would never fire on us. Or have a cybertronian energy signature.**

** "Scrap, hang on Jack were going off road." Arcee said as she made a quick right. As we drove we saw a hidden cave system. So we drove around for a while trying to lose Arachnid. We finally got rid of her and doubled back. By the time we got back several more hours had passed, not realizing it was dusk we sat down just thinking we needed to rest. We ended up falling asleep. When we woke up the next morning saw something we hadn't when we went in. There was an orange hollowed out device with blue spheres circling the outer ring. Cave moss was growing around it, so it had to of been there for a while. I seemed to realize what Arcee didn't. There was supposed to be moss growing down and around the center since it was all over the rings, bit it seemed to all be burned away. This was clearly a find worthwhile, we had to get the others in on this.**

** "Arcee you know what to do." I said as I tried to examine the object closer. Once everybody was there we told them what we found. As we started to take everybody inside the cave I noticed that Donnavon had started acting suspiciously. As we neared the area of the wall that the object was located Donnavon gave a look of surprise, telling me that he knew what it was.**

** "We found it this morning when we woke up. The day before we were chased by Arachnid all day. During the chase we saw this cave and doubled back when we finally lost her." Arcee said as she stopped and turned around.**

** "And I have a feeling that Donnavon knows what this thing is." I said as I looked over to the retreating 15 year old. His stealth tactics weren't working because I had been watching him the whole time(when you're on the run for two years, you tend to pick up little tricks). He slowly turned his head, his eyes closed and a cheese smile on his face(like something you would see in an anime). He then gave out a small sigh and started to explain, smile and all gone replaced with a serious look.**

** "You see that's my main transportation between dimensions, or it used to be. Now in days I'm able to start running until I get fast enough to flicker threw the dimensions. I kind of try to go towards the dimension I want to go to then just stop dead in my tracks. But I used the portal to get here two years ago because I didn't feel like running, so... yea. Now you know my little secret."**

** "Well how do you use it?" I asked as Donnavon finished his explanation.**

** "Ha, ha I'm not telling you."**

** "Why not, it's not like we have a home here in this dimension anymore."**

** "It's because of that reason that you have to stay and mend broken bones(figure of speech for those of you who don't know). I can't have you guys running around dimensions when things go wrong. All of you, and this includes the government, have to fix what's wronged you. Otherwise you're going to be on the run until you die or leave the planet." Donnavon said as he started to leave.**

** "Oh and Jack."**

** "Yea?"**

** "I have a feeling that you and Arcee have something to talk about." Those were his final words before he left the cave entirely. We said our goodbyes once again as every one left leaving Arcee and I alone once again.**

** "Jack, what do you think he meant by that last comment?" Arcee said as she looked at me puzzled.**

** "Well... uh. I don't… I don't know." It was useless lying to the woman you have a crush on when she has one on you too.**

** "I think I do. What do you remember as you fell into that mining shaft two years ago." she said making me think.**

** "Well I remember you saying you didn't want to lose me and that, you..." I stopped right in the middle of the sentence recalling everything that was said as I fell. Just before I had blacked out from the pain of falling Arcee said that she loved me. I, was, speechless. I looked at Arcee. My face completely red. It had been two years since that night, and she didn't tell me anything. Arcee started to give a small look of sadness. I had to say something to her. So I said how I felt about her to.**

** "Arcee why didn't you say you had the same feelings?" For a few seconds she had a look of confusion, happiness, and shock on her face. Then she gave a small smile. So we worked it out, and vowed not to tell the others. At least not yet.**


	12. Knockout's Betrayal

**Chapter 12: Knockouts betrayal**

** "CATCH HIM!" Galvatron yelled as Knockout ran for his life. He didn't even know what he did, yet he was in a situation where he was on the edge of life or death. In his blind fear he didn't see that he had made a wrong turn and cornered himself.**

** "Well, well if it isn't the little cornered lab rat." Galvatron said eyes full of hate.**

** "Galvatron I assure I did nothing wrong."**

** "Oh really, then why does the security feeds say otherwise." Knockout still had no idea of what his soon to be former master was trying to say.**

** "Still no clue I see. **_**Soundwave**_**, bring up the feeds." With that command the silent bot pulled up a feed of Knockout steeling both energon and dark energon alike.**

** "What. But master that wasn't me."**

** "Oh really? Then why does it show you on that feed?!" he asked in a hateful tone, taking one step after another towards him drawing his blade as he walked. Knockout had nowhere to go. He was stuck between a wall and a sharp place. That's when he saw the airlock hatch button. It was one of the few old air locks that were supposedly disabled long ago, but this one clearly still worked. With no other choice than to be put offline or jump, he made his decision. With only mere seconds to his demise he hit the button, although he wasn't fast enough. On his way out Galvatron was able to put a gash in Knockouts chest just big enough to be completely covered by a hand. After he had hit the ground and just before he blacked out, he saw two blurry figures. One human and the other a tall blue femme.**


	13. Running From Danger and Playing Doctor

**Chapter 13: Running from danger and playing doctor.**

** Jack and Arcee were sitting next to each other on a small cliff enjoying the sun set. They had spent hours on the road and decided to stop for the night. As they sat there silently enjoying the piece, they heard screaming. When they looked up they saw Knockout fall to the ground, heavily damaged from the fall and a gash in his chest. When the couple looked up again they saw The Nemesis flying away. Not even faltering course from its flight path in the upper stratosphere. When they looked over the ledge they saw he was just barely alive. He'd obviously saw them before he slipped into stasis.**

** "Looks like he was betrayed, and literally thrown off of the ship." Jack said as he looked down at the heavily damaged bot.**

** "Wait ago Captain obvious. I'm going to go see if he's okay." The next morning Knockout awoke, aware of the pain in his chest. Then he remembered being betrayed by his leader. He tried getting up only stop when he realized that he had been bandaged very amateurishly. That's when he saw Jack and Arcee walk in.**

** "Ugh, for one I was bandaged wrong and, two why was I even bandaged up at all?" Knockout asked as he sat up leaning his back against the wall.**

** "It's an old human trick that my mom showed me. It's supposed to help with the problem of losing to much blood. Or in your case energon." Jack said as he unwrapped the two rolls worth of bandaging.**

** "I don't even get why you helped me at all." The con said as he winced when he had to move his arm out of the way.**

** "We helped you because we figured you could need it, even though you're a con." Arcee said adding in that last part for fun.**

** "Ex-con you mean. When did you find me anyways?"**

** "Yesterday. And we didn't really find you, it's more of luck that your ship was flying above us when you were thrown overboard." Jack said as he did his best to squeeze the energon off the rags and rinse them in the pail of water that Arcee helped him get.**

** "Well as of yesterday I was exhumed from the decepticon cause. And I wasn't thrown, I opened an air lock and jumped just as Mega... I mean Galvatron was just about to extinguish my spark."**

** "Who's Galvatron?" Arcee and Jack asked at the same time.**

** "Galvatron is Megatron. Reborn completely by dark energon. I should know since I was the one who brought him back. Only to be betrayed by fake security cam footage. Just wait Soundwave I'll get you yet." Knockout finished voice filled with hatred for Soundwave.**

** "YOU BROUGHT MEGATRON BACK FROM THE DEAD. ARE YOU INSANE?" Jack said as a look of terror swept across his face.**

** "Hey believe me kid I tried telling Soundwave the consequences of bringing a nearly destroyed being back to life. But did he listen? NO! All's he did was point towards Megatron's body and replayed a recording of my OWN VOICE SAYING HOW EXTRORDINARY THE BLOOD OF UNICRON CAN BE! AAAAAAGH, WHAT AM I SAYING THAT STUFF IS LIKE A BAD BATCH OF OIL!" Knockout said as he stood up and punched the cliff wall.**

** "I see that your wound isn't bothering you anymore." Arcee said trying to change the subject. And it worked to. The subject change got Knockouts mind off of his mistake.**

** "The pains still there, it's just not as bad as it was earlier." Knockout said with a small hint of sorrow in his voice.**

** Is there any way for me to repair my finish?" Knockout said seriously. Arcee and Jack just looked at each other and started laughing. Knockout only gave a hint of a smile. Just then he heard a familiar firing of engines as Dreadwing came to their position. He was obviously sent to finish the job.**

** "We need to go, NOW!" Knockout said as he and the two lovebirds took off running. Dreadwing saw this and transformed hitting the ground running. This was something that he wanted to be as fare as possible, since he was hunting an old alie. Whether he liked it or not. Once he caught up with Knockout he tackled him to the ground.**

** "Jack stay here." Arcee said as she turned to help Knockout.**

** "Stay there or he dies." Dreadwing said without fault in his voice.**

** "I thought that's what you were sent here to do anyways."**

** "If I was then you'd all be dead by now."**

** "He's got a point, I should know. I worked with him." Knockout said just before he was released.**

** "Let me guess, what Galvatron doesn't know won't hurt him right?"**

** "On the contrary. All's he said was to hunt you down and discharge you from the services of the decepticon cause. He didn't specify how." Dreadwing stated with a small grin.**

** "You're one of the best fighters under the command of Megatron, not Galvatron. My allegiance is with him either way. You on the other hand were wrongly accused."**

** "I'm surprised that you're even helping an outcast like me anyways."**

** "As said by Megatron himself, I am truly honorable. Besides, I am merely giving you a chance of revenge. However, I will fight to protect and serve Galvatron against autobots, outcasts, and rouges. This includes you I'm afraid."**

** "That's the part I that I don't really like. But I will give up my decepticon energy signature." When Knockout said that last statement Dreadwing had already pulled out a small device, and used it to clear Knockouts signature of any faction signature. Leaving him to decide whether to go with the autobots, or go it alone.**

** "So, now that I am now officially a nobody what should we do?" Arcee and Jack just looked at each other for a few seconds.**

** "Arcee..."**

** "Mm, mm, you're calling it in this time."**


	14. The Beggining of the End

**Chapter 14: The beginning of the end**

** "Hang on a second, this big hunk of junk wants to become an autobot because he was betrayed? That doesn't even make any cents." Vince said with a confused face.**

** "Listen meat ball, I don't expect you to understand. Just Optimus." Knockout said looking back up to his old enemy.**

** "So, what do you say? Care to have another bot join the team?"**

** "I still don't trust him. He used to be a con for Pete's sake. This could be a setup." Sting ray said looking at his most trusted ally.**

** "Do you call being chased off of the main deck of your ship, down multiple hallways, and jumping out of an airlock to try to save yourself from demise a setup?"**

** "Okay you got me there."**

** "If Knockout truly wants to become an autobot, he will have to prove to us that he has changed." Optimus said as he looked down at all of his human companions. Just as he was about to look up Donnavon and Bill showed up. That's when the two saw Knockout.**

** "Let me guess, Knockout was betrayed and jumped off of The Nemesis in order to stay alive." Donnavon said with a look of contemplation on his face.**

** "Dead on. Let me guess, you're the kid who originally killed Megatron."**

** "You're not so bad a guesser then." Donnavon said as he and Knockout gave themselves a small smile.**

** "Hey guys listen to this." Raf said he turned up the radio in Bumblebee's vehicle form.**

_**"This is Cassidy Cornell reporting for the channel five news. As you can see behind me, there is a weird ship floating in the skies of Austin, Texas that is obviously alien in origin. This just in, that is the ship that the invaders from two years used when they attacked Jasper. If you look towards the top of the ship you can see what looks like a small army gathering. Wait a minute, isn't that there leader? Oh, my, god. I thought he was killed in that huge explosion."**_

" _**Humans of earth. I am Galvatron. Formally known as Megatron. As most of you know I was killed in Jasper two years ago. But thanks to the effects of what we call dark energon, I have been reborn. And I give you this message. Your races extinction has come."**_

"_**DEVON RUN, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"**_

__**Those were the last words before the news station cut out.**

** "Hang on a second. Didn't the decepticons pass by here yesterday?" Jack asked as he gave the others a little thought.**

** "The kids right, if we're going to save the people in that city we have to go now." Knockout said clearly in a rush. They all just gave him a shocked look.**

** "What? It's like Optimus said, bots can change." Bulkhead said snapping everybody out of there trance.**

** "Right. AUTOBOTS, TRANSFORM AND ROL OUT!" Optimus said as he did what he had just commanded.**

** In the city...**

** People flung into buildings, explosions killing those who couldn't evade the blasts, and humans running and screaming for help. 10 minutes later the autobots finally arrived. They were shocked by how much devastation was caused in a few mere minutes.**

** "Ah, Optimus Prime what a surprise. I didn't even think you would come. What a shame we both can't enjoy your short visit." Galvatron said as several vehicon's appeared by his side.**

** "Take a look at the news Prime, see what my troops have done in just a few minutes." Optimus looked over to the still standing electronics shop, only to see news from all around the world on each television set. He was dumfounded, shocked and not at all surprised that Galvatron would go to extreme measures just to have control over the planet for his drilling operations all over the globe.**

** "Megatron what have you done?" Optimus said with a small coat of anger covering his voice.**

** "What else does it look like? Oh, and Optimus. My name is Galvatron now." he said with a small smile. **

"**Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead. Get the kids and the humans that populate this city to safety. Stingray, Knockout. You take care of the vehicon's. Galvatron and I will finish this long unsettled feud between us once and for all."**

** "What was it you said last time? Ah yes, one shall stand..."**

** "And one shall fall." As Arcee was helping her boyfriend/partner, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Serra, and Miko to get the humans to safety the military arrived. But instead of attacking the three autobots, they only attacked the vehicon's. Stingray and Knockout saw this and showed the U.S. troops where to shoot. **_**Hang on a second, shouldn't they be shooting at me?**_** Knockout asked himself as the Heloise passed over him.**

** "Hey Knockout, apparently they saw that you changed sides." Stingray said as he blasted one con and slashed another. **_**Yea, I guess they did.**_


	15. Whay Starts Must Eventually End

**Chapter 15: What starts must eventually end**

** Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, Stingray, Knockout, Miko, Jack, Rafael, Serra, Vince, and June. These are the names of our savers that all helped to save many human lives, but lost their own in the process. They served and protected, bleed and healed, even lived and died for our protection for several years in hiding and two on the run from authorities because of false accusation. We hope that these Thirteen, humans and cybertronian, rest in peace. Hang on a second. What's with the banging on Jacks coffin. Is he still alive. Jack, JACK... **_**JACK WAKE UP! YOU'VE GOT TO GET UP!**_

** As he heard Arcee's distant voice he started to wake up. But it felt like something was pulling on him. Keeping him unconscious. He tried to make his way out of the darkness, but couldn't. He didn't want to get up. Her voice only nagging at him distantly. **_**JACK PLEASE WAKE UP, I CAN'T LOOSE YOU TOO! **_**Just hearing his girlfriend say that broke his heart. He had to get up. Whether he wanted to or not. As he came closer to consciousness he could hear Arcee's voice more clearly.**

_** "JACK! JACK! **_**Jack, oh thank god you're okay."**

** "What happened?" He asked as he tried to sit up. Only to realize he had a couple of cracked ribs.**

** "Explosion knocked you out. I'll tell you more later but right now I have to get you out of here." She said as she picked him up and started running. Taking him away from the fight between Optimus and Galvatron. As he looked towards the direction Arcee was running he saw that a vehicon had landed right in front of them. Arcee was prepared to charge threw. And she would've to if she wasn't hit from the back with a sparking telephone wire. The shock went through her body and shocked Jack too. What they hadn't realized was at that moment Arcee was infused with human DNA. And that she would soon learn to go between a human and cybertronian form. While her functions were still overloaded by the shock, the con took Jack to the ship taking three other humans with him. All of which Jack and Arcee knew well. Once on the ship Jack, Serra, Miko, and Raf were thrown into a holding cell bigger than they were.**

** "Ah, man that hurt." Miko said as she sat up. Raf was already by her side helping her onto her feet. Jack was doing the same with Serra.**

** So, what's the plan?" Miko asked as she patted her jeans getting all of the dirt and filth from the floor off as best as she could.**

** "Well let's see. The bars are made of a type of metal that can easily conduct electricity. But they are large enough for me to do this." Jack said as he shimmied his way past the electrically charged bars. The others did the same. They eventually made their way to the control room.**

** "Raf do you think you can hack into the ships systems and help our friends out a little.?"**

** "I could try."**

** "Okay good. Let me see what we can use to get up to the control panel. Hang on a second, is that my back pack?" Jack asked as he walked towards the green bag lying on the floor.**

** "One of the decepticons could have got it logged in there foot, and it finally fell off in here." Serra suggested thoughtfully.**

** "By the way it looks that's exactly what happened." He pulled out his spare shirts and pants to tie then together when a grenade belt fell off of the back side. It was obviously smashed into the back of the bag when the con was walking, and the contents of the bag cushioned the blow. As the four young adults were busy in the decepticon control room Optimus was busy outside trying to destroy Galvatron for the last time. The two had fought for what seemed like hours now. Neither one wanting to give up. Then for a few seconds Optimus had gained the upper hand. He took the chance to give Galvatron a volley of punches and one clasped hand smash to the head. Then in a split second Galvatron was able to turn things around and gave Optimus two lefts and a right. Then they both pulled out there swords and went to sword combat. Optimus was able to wound Galvatron pretty badly before his enemy went into coward mode and flew back to the ship. Once on the ship he went directly to the command center only to find the four humans. Serra and Miko were helping Raf hack into the systems.**

** Jack saw Galvatron run for the three on the control panel. So he unhooked a grenade from his belt and threw it into the back of the bots knee. Sending the warlord to the ground. Jack saw the wound on his chest and threw another grenade directly into the wound. Opening a big enough hole in Galvatron's chest for him to fit his arm threw. Before either knew it, Jack was on top of Galvatron's chest sticking his knew pocket knife strait that he found on the belt into the bots spark chamber. The decepticon leader flailed around so much that he sent Jack flying, left arm and leg heavily damaged in the process. And a particularly familiar looking key flying out of his pocket. As the life drained away from him, Galvatron had one last thing to say.**

** "Killed by the key holder, who just so happens to be a lowly pest and enemy. I... ronic." And in a matter of seconds the life drained away from Galvatron, while all four humans in the room watched. It was over. The war was finished. And there was no more dark energon to bring him back to life. The last piece had been used, and was destroyed. When the vehicon came into the control room to see what all of the noise was about, he saw his master lying on the floor. Lifeless, dead.**

** "Vehicon 09112 to all decepticons. Our master has fallen. There is nothing left for us now." And with that all of the vehicon's stood down. They had no orders and no purpose. There was no choice but to stop fighting. And there was nobody qualified enough to take Galvatron's place. Not even Dreadwing himself was as convincing as Galvatron. And he knew this for a fact. **_**The war's actually over. Jack, we did it.**_** Arcee thought as she lay on the pavement staring into the ski.**


	16. A Secret Reveiled

**Chapter 16: A secret revealed.**

** Back at base Ratchet was finishing up with his damage analysis on Arcee when he saw something wrong.**

** "Well that's weird." he said confused.**

** "What's weird?"**

** "I don't know. You're completely fine, yet you have some kind of anomaly in your energon stream. And in your main body."**

** "How is that possible?" Arcee asked confused.**

** "I truly do not know."**

** "Then let me give my scan a try." Donnavon said as he pulled out a scanner.**

** "Go ahead but I doubt that you're going to find anything besides what Ratchet found." Arcee said with a tone of sureness in her voice. When Donnavon finished his scan of Arcee and went over the data, his eyes opened as wide as they could and then some.**

** "What is it? Is there something I should know about?"**

** "Arcee, were you possibly touched by a human when there was massive amounts of electricity running through your body?"**

** "Yea, just before Jack was taken by a vehicon. Why do you ask?"**

** "Because that anomaly Ratchet found, is actually human DNA. It must have fused into your armor when you were zapped. To be just a little bit clearer. You're what I call a half-light."**

** "What's a half-light?" Miko and Raf asked at the same time.**

** "A half-light is one being with 100% DNA of one species and 100% DNA of another. Completely different from someone who's like a ware wolf. For instance I'm a half-light." Everyone just looked at him confused. Then a set of wings grew from his back, he grew a tail, his fingernails became claws, his pupils turned into slits, and his legs and feet looked exactly like a dragons. The clothing that was in the way of tail, wings, and feet became a part of his body as armor like scales.**

** "Miko I think that you just got your answer." they heard Jack say from the other medical bead. After he explained he showed Arcee how to go between forms. In her human form she was as tall as Jack is, with blue hair that had pink highlights in it, a dark blue short jeans jacket, dark blue gloves with pink wrist cuffs, dark blue boots, dark blue jeans that had a pink diamond on each knee, and a black shirt. Everybody was amazed by Arcee's new form.**

** "Oh, and Jack. I'm afraid that your arm and leg are going to have to get amputated. But don't worry I have a robotic prosthetic arm and leg that fuses with your body. They'll take the place of your natural ones." After the surgery Donnavon helped Jack how to use his new limbs. Once that was done he **_**accidently**_** told everybody about Jack and Arcee's relationship. A year later they got married and decided to go travel the world. They were gone for ten years. And in the middle of that trip was when you were born." Donnavon said finishing the story he had been telling the little girl sitting on his lap. She was fully human and fully cybertronian. A half-light like her mother. She looked exactly like her mother's robot form, minus the color scheme. Her colorscheme was gray with pink highlights and wrist cuffs.**

** "Wow, that was an awesome story Uncle Donny. Can you tell me another one?"**

** "Peaceblossom we need to go." Jack yelled as he walked in.**

** "Aw, but daddy."**

** "No buts. Now you either come with your mother and I or were not going to go see Knockout." Jack said as the little girl smiled.**

** "Okay I'm coming. Bye Uncle Donny." Peaceblossom said as she hugged Donnavon goodbye, grabbed her Bumblebee stuffed toy, and ran over to her dad, where she placed her hand in his metal one. She may have only been five, but he could sense a great power inside of her. The same thing went for her friend Hotrod to. Hotrod is a light blood red color and has a spiky flame decal on his chest. Over the years the Ark had finally made its way to earth. Hotrods dad was one of the crew members. He had gone through the same accident Arcee and Jack had gone through just years before. As Hotshot and Amy (Hotrods parents, Amy's human) came into the room, Hot Shot went into vehicle mode. And both family's ventured off towards the Cyberhub Cafe' to go meet up with Knockout. **_**I sure hope that there isn't a day where those two kids have to use their powers.**_

** "Ready to go home?" Ashley (Donnavon's wife) said from behind him.**

** "Yea, let's go." And with that Donnavon and Ashley left through the dimensional portal they had installed in the base.**

_To be continued..._

_ Next story: Hidden Powers and Hidden Love_


End file.
